The Secret
by RubbrDuckyNinja
Summary: If it wasn't for the spooks, everything would be fine. My secret would have been secure. But what was I thinking? You can't ever hide a secret from a spook. Especially a large one like mine. Rated M for reasons that would spoil the story if I told you.
1. The Secret

_Deep breath in, deep breath out, hold… __**fire**_.

Exhaling, I watched the RED Medic drop into the dust, blood staining the orange sand a deep crimson. With a flick of a well-trained wrist, I had the blot dislodged and pulled back, on its way to reload.

Adjusting the bandana over my mouth and pressing my glasses up my nose, I actioned the rifle. As I did this, my team's Scout sprinted past the fallen Medic to clobber the enraged Heavy standing a short while off. As he ran past he shouted his thanks over his shoulder, waving in my general direction.

That son of a…

Slamming the bolt back in anger, I cursed the stupid boy who was now eating a sandwich on top of the enemy Heavy. I don't even know where it came from, but I had other things to worry about now. Like how I was going to shove his balls down his throat for giving away a good position for the third time in a bloody _hour…_

I ceased my errant thoughts as I heard the whisper of disturbed air. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched as the RED Spy materialised behind me, brandishing his blade. Snarling in frustration over being found so soon, I swung the barrel of my rifle at the spooks head only for it to be caught in both his hands. Stunted in my attack, he took the opportunity to kick me against the fragile wooden boards I had been peering through earlier. They broke away, stunning me for a split of a second before my brain told me to fumble for the Kukri that was lying nearby.

_Shit._ This is where I was most vulnerable. A sniper is ranged, watching from a distance, never truly in the thick of battle. No sniper was good at closed quartered combat, which made us all the better as prey for spooks.

Finally grasping its handle, I swung madly at the suited man, despairing as he dodged both swings with ease. On the second swing, pain seared across my left cheek as his balisong made contact. I wiped away the blood before going in a final stab. The bloody spook won out yet again. I yelped as his blade crossed my side, down my back and finally sunk into my shoulder.

Immediately I knew something was wrong. This man's aim was perfect, precise, always hitting the exact same spot on my spine, yet his balisong was embedded into my shoulder.

Doubling over, I hit the railing protecting me from a fall to the first floor. I felt him walk up behind me, before whispered into my ear and pushed me over the railing. Landing hard on the first floor, I lay there paralysed, his words etched into my mind.

'I still have use for you, Mademoiselle.'

_(A/N - Thanks for checking my story out! This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it enough to want more!)_


	2. The Big Reveal

I don't know how long it was before help arrived. I was too weak to lift my head, let alone call for a Medic. Last time I had tried I started coughing up blood – blood I really, _really_ needed to be in my veins and not pooling on the floor.

After what felt like hours, I heard I distinctly French accent swear to himself.

'So he has gotten you as well, Sniper.' I coughed in the BLU Spy's general direction. I didn't need pity; I needed a bloody Medic and the sooner the better.

Sniper jumped in surprise at my fine show of functionality. Squinting at me, he started having a very one sided conversation with my near-dead self as he lifted me from the ground and put me over his shoulder. Spooks, bloody idiots, I'm telling you.

'Ah, you are still alive. Intriguing… but highly disturbing. Well zen, we shall head off to make sure ze intelligence is still in our care.'

I coughed angrily at his back, mentally cursing when more blood appeared. As much as it pleased me to destroy his suit, I still would have preferred that to be in my veins as well.

Spy sighed, seeming to understand what I was getting at. 'Yes, we will pass the infirmary, now stop getting your bodily fluids on my suit.'

Well played spook, well played.

It only took a few minutes to reach the infirmary. What we found there though… it looked like I'd have to make do with some bandages and little movement. Our Medic lay sprawled across the floor, neck twisted at an unnatural angle. He would reappear in a few minutes from spawn, though it seemed Spy had no intention of letting his counterpart finish me off. It was his bit of fun, depriving the BLU Spy of his prey.

He shifted me on his shoulder before setting off at a brisk pace towards the intel room. Mustering as much strength as I could, I spoke to the bastard.

'You're a fucking twat.' I spat at the floor.

He chuckled. 'Why, Sniper, zat's the first time I've heard you speak zat way. In fact, you sound rather like a certain female friend I have. Sore throat clear up? Or has puberty reversed for you?'

'Fuck off spook, what one knows the other knows too.'

'Very perceptive Sniper.'

'How long?'

'Since you arrived.'

'Anyone else know?'

'Medic suspected, but since you went to a doctor in town he never got conformation. Now shut up before you get more blood on my suit.'

I did as I was told, more because I was exhausted by just having a mere conversation more than following his orders.

I heard Heavy, Scout and Soldier grouped around the intel when we entered. Spy had just greeted them, enquiring about the search for the RED Spy when he suddenly dumped me on the desk, exclaiming that they still had a problem.

Scout poked me with his bat. I growled at him as he looked quizzically at Spy. 'Uh, why is he still alive?'

'That is precisely why we have a problem. Why not aim to kill?' Spy pulled a health kit from under the desk, pulling the syringe out from inside the box. Without delay, he stabbed it into my neck while yanking the balisong from my shoulder. I gasped, feeling the Uber serum flow through my body, healing the major injuries. But even the Medi-Gun couldn't remove the shock of such an attack: I'd have to recover from that myself. Pushing away the insensitive Spy, I yanked out the syringe, throwing it across the room, hissing at him.

Massaging the recently closed wound, I watched bemused as they all started bickering about why I was still alive. Though one thing caught my attention. Scout was hanging back, unusual for someone who loves egging on fights. His face was twisted into a scowl, like something smelt bad, or something had gone wrong.

Like my unexpected presence.

As quickly as possible without attracting attention, I grabbed the balisong lying beside me and a nearby rubber band. Winding the rubber around the handle to keep it from closing on itself mid-flight, I sized up the distance between us out the corner of my eye. About two metres. Makeshift projectile at the ready, I launched it at the pre-occupied Scout without warning. My aim was terribly off and it grazed his arm, but it was enough.

The three mercenaries standing near the observatory window looked on in shock as Scout's form morphed into the tall, slender one of the RED Spy with a puff of smoke. Dumbed, they reacted slowly as he swiftly closed the distance between us, pulling me off the table into a chokehold, gun out and pressed to my temple. He laughed.

'She is quick, I will tell you that. Her aim I cannot say much about though. Tell me, was it hard, training her to be your little pet?' My Spy had tensed at his use of 'she', cringing when the Soldier started screeching about how women belonged at home in the kitchen, not on the battlefield and how there was no way a woman would be on his base without him knowing. The RED Spy took this as a challenge, brutally tearing open the button-up shirt that was my uniform.

Fantastic. The vest underneath was so thin you could see the chest binding underneath.

Soldier went insane, yelling at how I was to be shot at dawn. Heavy almost dropped Sasha, he was that shocked. Strangely, Spy had dropped his disguise kit. Why he was surprised I didn't know. Probably just an act.

The bloody idiots did absolutely nothing, so it was time for me to take charge.

'Really, spook? A gun to the head? You must be daft, did you forget about the respawn system? You're hardly a threat.'

'Shut it. I just revealed your big secret and you barely acknowledge it.'

'Oh go have a sook, you big baby. Now are you going to go for the intel and leave a bullet in my head or are you staying for a smoko?' Furious, RED Spy pulled the trigger.

What an absolute _moron_. Standing alone in the respawn room, I thanked it for the blood coursing through my veins again. There's no better feeling than have that stuff in you, instead of sprayed where-ever.

(A/N - I got excited, so here's the next chapter. R&R, it's the only way for you to let me know if you'd like more! Even if only one person goes 'Yea!' I'll start writing more :) )


End file.
